


Locked Out

by NMartin



Series: Swan Queen [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Sex Toys, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a relaxing shower, someone rings the bell of Regina Mills’ house. Unable to get dressed in that moment, she walks to the door, and later finds herself locked out dressed in nothing but a towel. Of course the saviour happens to pass by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Out

Walking out of the bathroom and leaving the pink vibrator on the bed, Regina let out a happy sigh. Masturbating was the best way of relieving the stress sometimes, and today had been one of these times where the woman spent hours in the tub. Sitting on the bed, with the towel wrapped around her body and drying her arms, the woman thought of the recent events with Gold and his squad of minions, the Charmings’ secret and Emma.  _Emma._ She loved this woman too much, and hiding her feelings for her made her almost unable to work with the savior without wanting to kiss her or simply jump into her arms. She was not even sure if it was love, just the need to have sex or be touched, or something else. She looked at the door, having heard a sound— was it the doorbell? She frowned and turned to get a piece of clothing from the closet, but the doorbell rang again. She sighed and continued to take the robe, but the doorbell kept ringing again and again. Suddenly she remembered that Henry was on a field trip with his class, and panic hit her. What if he was hurt? Forgetting about the fact that she was only wearing a towel, she ran downstairs and opened the front door.

No one. As strange as it was, there was not a soul on the door or the street, leaving the woman standing there wondering what the hell was going on. Stepping forward, she looked around her front porch, a frown on her face as she walked forward and checked that no one had entered her garden. But no, the garden was empty, her apple tree was safe, the roses, everything.  _How odd._ She sighed, wondering if it had been a simple prank. And then she heard it.

The soft ‘click’ of the door closing behind her.

* * *

 

The savior needed to see the brunette, and she needed to go see her now. Rushing through the streets of Storybrooke she wondered why the woman had left so early before when they had met. She got that being undercover was quite an exhausting task, that no one wanted to be surrounded by villains when they were trying to be recognized as good. Still, Regina should have not left them without being able to say anything— it hurt, now that Emma had realized that she had feelings for Regina. She had realized it during one of her nights with Hook, when she hadn’t been able to climax without imagining that it was the brunette the one on top of her. Regina had been appearing in her fantasies and her mind for many weeks now, but the savior had always blamed that on their teamwork defeating evil together. Now, it all was different— she had to tell Regina what she felt. Attraction, lust, desire were the main, but also something that sometimes seemed to be love. She loved Regina, at least in a platonic way for months, and now…

_I don’t even know anymore._

It was then when she crossed the gates of the woman’s house when she saw her. Regina, banging on the front door of her own house— and just wearing a towel.  _What the— Woah._ “Regina!” she called, watching the woman turn with a horrified face and run to try cover herself with the rather small towel. “What the hell are you doing like this?”

“I wanted some fresh air and said, ‘hey, let’s walk naked outside!’...” the woman rolled her eyes, visibly  annoyed and slightly ashamed. Letting out a sigh, the woman looked down and sighed. “I got locked out.” she ended up admitting, knowing that there was no way of trying to find an excuse. Emma walked to the door and tried in vain to open it. “Because I totally didn’t try that, Miss Swan.”

“Okay then.” pulling back, Emma turned and took off her jacket, giving it to Regina. “Put this on, I’ll try sneak through a window or something.” she told before walking away. The brunette looked at the jacket and wrapped it around her torso, then zipped it up and proceeded to lower the towel enough to cover her rear and thighs. Then she proceeded to walk towards the side of the house, following Emma as she found an open window— Regina’s bedroom. “Well then, back to climbing trees and sneaking into houses…” the woman muttered, hands on one of the trees around the house before she started reaching for the lower branches. She was skilled at this, years of experience being more than enough to reach the window in less than two minutes.

Stepping inside of the woman’s bedroom, Emma made sure her head did not hit the window frame and then stood next to it. So this was Regina’s bedroom. Clean, neat, tidy, uptight.  _Just like Regina._ she thought, stepping past the bed and to the door before stopping dead and turning around. There was something on the bed, something with a bright colour. “Oh my god.” the savior laughed, walking to the bed and taking the pink vibrator in her hands.  _Regina surely knows how to deal with stress…_ she chuckled, noticing how the last drawer of the woman’s nightstand was open and walking towards it. She knew she shouldn’t be snooping, but her curiosity was more than she had ever been able to control. Taking a quick look, she noticed at least three different dildos of different shapes and sizes— nothing too big though— and a strap, lube, a set of handcuffs and two porn DVDs. Taking one, Emma smirked. A woman, dressed as a sexier version of a teacher, with four younger women around her in student outfits. “Well, well…” she left the DVD on its place, an idea appearing on her mind and making her smirk become even more evident.

* * *

 

 _What the hell is she doing inside there?_ the woman questioned to herself as she waited for Emma to open the door. She was freezing, trembling at the cold air of the town.  _For fuck’s sake, will I have to climb inside mys—_ The front door finally opened, the savior grinning triumphantly. “Thank god, I thought I’d die in there Miss Swan.” the woman hissed, walking inside the house and rushing upstairs. With a roll of her eyes, Emma closed the door and adjusted the bulge in her pants— disappointed that the former queen hadn’t noticed it. Walking upstairs behind the woman, she thought of how uncomfortable that would be for men, having to fit that without it becoming too evident inside their pants.  _Something I’ll never envy._

“Thank god,” she heard Regina sigh happily as she walked to her closet and took her underwear. With the black lace panties and bra on her hands, the woman turned and walked to her bed, finally noticing how she had left the toy there— and realizing Emma might have seen it when she had sneaked into the house. After putting her underwear on and trying to not to look as embarrassed as she was, Regina took it and left it in the open drawer— noticing how one of the dildos, the most realistic one, was gone. “What the...” she started, leaning forward to search for it. “Where is it…” she kept muttering. Finally, Emma cleared her throat.

“What are you looking for, Ma’am Mills?” Emma teased, crossing her arms and leaning back against the wall as Regina turned. The woman’s brown eyes quickly set on Emma’s, though slowly they moved lower her body— and going wide as she noticed the bulge in the savior’s pants.

“It’s not fun, Emma.” the woman told, unable to stop staring between the woman’s legs. With her breathing becoming heavier by the second, her eyes darkening at the sight and licking her lips, it was obvious that the brunette was getting aroused. “That’s an intimate object.” she stated, raising her gaze to defiantly stare at the woman. “Take it off before it gets… unhygienic”

“I’ll buy you another, Regina.” Emma stated, her mind starting to wonder who would own the sex shop of the town.  _Probably the character of some Disney movie’s porn parody._ Regina was back at her small task of staring at the woman’s crotch, this time biting down on her bottom lip. “Unless you wanna use it with me. I know you have a thing for the sheriffs of this town.” she teased. She was letting her attraction towards the woman take control of her words and actions, but Regina seemed to be less than bothered. In fact, she seemed to take a step closer to the blonde.

“Are you playing with me, Emma?” she questioned, her voice soft. It was not in a sexy way, the taller woman noticed, but more like as if Regina was scared. Soon Emma noticed newer signs of something between slight fear, confusion, and attraction. Regina swallowing hard, letting out short breaths, her body relaxing. “Why are you doing this?”

“Uh, well, I thought it would be fun.” she spoke, doubting if she should or shouldn’t admit what she felt for the other. With a dildo in her pants, something that Regina must have used before—  _Shit, Emma, don’t think of that now._ She should tell her, she’d never be this close to Regina, at least not when she was naked. “Okay, uh, I gotta tell you something.” the woman started, taking a step closer to Regina and invading her personal space. “A few weeks ago I started thinking that maybe, uh, I felt something for you. Not love, at least not that True Love crap people in this town believe in, but something like that. I don’t know,” she started talking faster and faster, realizing that maybe it hadn’t been that good of an idea to try the toy on. “I just know that I’ve been thinking about you and masturbating and now I have you like this and—”

“Wait.” Regina’s eyes were wide, processing the new information slowly. Emma was attracted to her, not just sexually but also romantically— exactly how the brunette felt for her. Regina smirked, it was her time to tease now. “You’ve masturbated thinking about me?!”

“Well, yeah, but I swear it’s been only once and—”

“Only once?” she pulled back, turning and walking to the bed. Sitting on it, she crossed her legs and tilted her head, looking at Emma with a raised brow. “So after one fantasy you come here and tell me you’re attracted to me, as if that meant something?”

“Well, it’s not just once, okay.”  _What the hell is going on with me,_ Emma thought to herself. She was not able to stop speaking, even though she knew she should. “It’s been happening for weeks now, even when I am with Hook, and now you’re all naked and looking like this and— Fuck it.” walking towards the bed, Emma leaned forward and pulled the brunette into a deep, rough kiss. Regina gasped, her eyes going wide before she closed them again— Emma was kissing her, in her bedroom, the same way she had fantasized about minutes before in the shower.

“Emma…” she panted, hands going to the savior’s blonde curls and pulling her closer, feeling the woman’s tongue in her mouth and responding by brushing it with hers, inviting her to deepen the kiss even more. Pulling back slightly, only for a second, Regina panted. “Take your clothes off…” Emma quickly obeyed, taking her shirt off and then pulling her pants down. Her cotton panties were pushed aside in a messy way, as best as Emma had been able too as she had rushed to put the toy on. She then pulled her underwear down, and then unclasped her bra. “Good.” the brunette smirked, walking to the blonde and kneeling in front of her.

“Regina, what—”

“You’ll never see me kneel in front of you ever again, Miss Swan, so shut up and enjoy it.” the woman warned, taking the phallic toy in her hand and giving the tip a slight lick. Emma breathed out heavily, suddenly realizing how overwhelmed she was by the scene. Regina’s lips slowly pressed kisses along the length of the realistic toy, leaving her saliva on it as she reached the tip again and wrapped her lips around it. And again, Emma’s breathing became heavier, and heavier. “Mhm...” Regina smirked, watching the blonde close her eyes and tilt her head backwards slightly for a few seconds, before taking the toy in her mouth.

“Oh my god.” Emma panted, opening her eyes and looking down at the other and biting down on her lip. This was way better than what she had expected to happen— which was Regina yelling at her to take the toy off. But no, the brunette was kneeling in front of her, running her tongue around the tip of the shaft, taking the toy in her mouth and making sure that Emma saw how skilled she was. “Fuck.”

“Come on Swan, before you let go too quickly.” the woman rolled her eyes and stood up, taking Emma’s arm and then pushing her on the bed. With a smirk, she watched the confused woman sitting on the edge of the bed before quickly going to straddle her. “This is going to be quick, so no talking. We’ll do that later.” she commanded, raising her body and skillfully guiding the toy inside of her— Emma seemed to be too stunned to do anything. The woman rolled her eyes and quickly started to move up and down. Quickly her breaths turned into moaning, eyes set on the woman as Emma seemed to get out of her thoughts and put her hands on her hips, grinding against her, making sure that there was full contact. “Good, give me more.”

“Bossy even in the bedroom.” the savior smirked, hands wrapping around the woman’s body before rolling on the bed. Letting out a ‘fuck’, Regina was now lying on her back, legs wrapped around the blonde’s waist. “But I am the one in control now.” she did not wait before she was powerfully thrusting the toy inside the other, making Regina let out the best sounds she had ever heard. And minutes passed, hips moving in rough, deep thrusts, sweat on their skin as they moved against each other. Regina closed her eyes, moving closer to her climax— Which did not take long to take over her body.

And then Regina opened her eyes, climaxing under the stream of water of her shower.  _I’ll have to tell her, sooner or later,_ she thought to herself as she cleaned the pink toy with the water and then walked out of the shower. Wrapping her body with a small white towel, she walked to the bed and left the toy there, sitting on it and then lying back.  _I need to stop watching these awfully stupid porn movies. As if that would ever happen in real life..._

It was then when the doorbell rang.


End file.
